Control units for electronic or video games are well known in the prior art. Omnidirectional information is normally input by video game control units with a joystick which when moved from its stationary position closes a switch which normally generates an output signal to a computer on a single output line.
The input of directional information with control units equipped with joysticks, however, is relatively slow as compared to the present invention. This slowness is due to several factors. First, a joystick can only be operated with one hand, and second, inputing directional information with a joystick requires the time needed to travel from one directional input position to another. In addition, joysticks cause operator fatigue and do not always allow precise or discrete directional information to be input. Joysticks, being moving parts, are also subject to mechanical failure.
Accordingly, there has been found a need for a reliable, more precise, less fatiguing and faster control units for video games.